Because I Care
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Mata itu, mata yang begitu menenangkan, aku terpikat. Kau tahu hatiku benar-benar sudah dipenuhi bayanganmu. Tapi, kita berbeda. Untuk apa kita bertemu, bila pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah. Apa sebenarnya rencana Kami-sama?/Karena aku peduli padamu/Special #TAoLS Tribute Projects #Prompts 10 [RnR minna!] DLDR, Warning Inside!


**Because I Care**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, special #TAoLS Tribute Projects #Prompt_10 "Care", dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Mata itu, mata yang begitu menenangkan, aku terpikat. Kau tahu hatiku benar-benar sudah dipenuhi bayanganmu. Tapi, kita berbeda. Untuk apa kita bertemu, bila pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah. Apa sebenarnya rencana Kami-sama?/Karena aku peduli padamu/Special #TAoLS Tribute Projects #Prompts_10 [RnR minna!] DLDR, Warning Inside!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu yakin ingin pergi sendiri?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat kepada gadis bersurai indigo yang berada di depannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia kembali memakan roti berselai bluberry yang sedang ia pegang dengan lahap.

"Benar kata Neji. Jika ingin ditemani kami bisa meminta izin kepala sekolah. Kami khawatir padamu. Jika kamu tersesat atau terluka bagaimana?" Sahut wanita yang sangat mirip dengan gadis indigo itu.

Mengunyah makanannya terlebih dahulu kemudian menelannya. "Aku sangat yakin, Kaa-sama. Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Biar bagaimana pun aku sudah besar." Gadis indigo itu menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut tapi meyakinkan. Ia sudah maklum dengan keluarganya yang terlalu over-protektif padanya. Faktor bahwa ia anak bungsu dan anak gadis satu-satunya dikeluarga itu membuat tingkat over-protektif keluarganya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kami tahu bahwa kamu sudah besar, Hinata. Tapi bagi kami, kamu tetap gadis kecil kami yang manis dan menggemaskan." Sekarang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai cokelat yang bersuara.

"Iya, Hinata memang masih gadis kecil kalian. Tapi, di sana kan ada guru-guru dan teman-teman. Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Neji-nii, Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Hinata janji akan pulang dengan selamat." Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu seraya mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke atas, membentuk huruf v.

"Hah! Baiklah. Tapi hime harus janji ya?" Ucap ibu Hinata yang bernama Hotaru. Walau di wajahnya terdapat gurat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya di depan keluarganya terutama anak gadisnya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Tapi ingat Hinata, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari temanmu. Nanti kau tersesat, kau kan buta arah." Perkataan dari kakak tercintanya membuat Hinata cemberut. Bibirnya sudah ia kerucutkan, ditambah dengan pipinya yang menggembung mengemaskan, membuat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya tertawa. Suasana di ruang makan menjadi hangat berkat tingkah Hinata yang begitu lucu.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan membuatku ingin mengurungmu di rumah seharian kemudian menjahilimu habis-habisan." Ucap Neji lagi, tapi perkataan Neji kembali membuat Hinata cemberut.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Lebih baik kalian cepat makannya, nanti kalian bisa terlambat kalau bercanda terus." Ucapan ibu mereka menyadarkan mereka akan waktu yang terus berjalan.

Suasana ruang makan itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan, karena mereka harus cepat menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Keheningan dipecah ketika Neji berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku berangkat ke kampus dulu. Ayo Hinata nii-san antar ke sekolah." Setelah mengucapkan itu Neji berlalu dari hadapan Keluarganya.

Hinata berdiri tegak dan mengambil ransel yang tadinya berada di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian menyusul Neji. "Hati-hati ya Neji, Hime!" Ucap Ibu mereka yang ternyata menyusul ke depan.

"Iya, Kaa-sama." Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya, dan mengecup pipi kanan ibunya. Hinata beranjak memeluk ayahnya yang baru datang dan tak lupa juga mengecup pipi kanan ayahnya.

"Hinata berangkat." Ucap Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam milik Neji memasuki pekarangan Konoha International High School atau yang biasa di singkat KIHS. Di lapangan KIHS yang luas telah berkumpul siswa-siswi kelas 12. Bus-bus juga sudah berjejer dengan apik di halaman parkir KIHS.

KIHS memang sekolah bertaraf International, jadi tak heran bahwa gedung-gedung di sana mewah-mewah. Sebagian besar yang bersekolah di KIHS adalah anak-anak pengusaha, pejabat, ilmuwan, dan lain-lain. Hinata termasuk anak pengusaha kaya namun ia masuk ke sini melalui jalur beasiswa. Itu berkat otak Hinata yang diatas rata-rata.

"Hime, hati-hati dan jaga diri ya ketika berada di sana. Ingat! Jangan berpisah dari teman-temanmu. Nanti kamu tersesat. Jaga kesehatan juga! Awas saja kalau sampai di rumah nanti ada satu saja goresan. Nanti Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama bisa panik dan berakhir sekolah dituntut." Ceramah Neji. Hinata hanya mendengarkan semua wejengan-wejengan Neji dengan saksama. Jika nii-sannya sudah berkata apapun yang Hinata ucapkan pasti tidak akan di dengar, jangankan menjawab, menyela saja susah.

"Ha'I Nii-sana. Wakkarimashita!" Jawab Hinata dengan patuh. Jika Hinata membantah nanti panjang urusannya.

"Bagus." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis. Hanya pada adiknyalah ia bisa menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Hinata pergi dulu, nii-san. Jaa~" Hinata memeluk Neji dan mengecup pipi kanan Neji. Itulah kebiasaan Hinata jika berpisah dengan keluarganya. Benar-benar gadis yang baik.

"Jaa~"

Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia menatap mobil Neji yang perlahan-lahan berlalu dari KIHS, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"YOSH! Ganbatte Hinata!" Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"HINATA! Sini!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan antusias. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas agar Hinata bisa melihatnya.

Hinata berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "Tenten-chan! Aku tidak terlambat kan?" Ucap Hinata. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya, ia merasa sedikit lelah karena berlari dari tempat parkir menuju lapangan sekolah, maklum tempat parkir KIHS kan luas, lapangannya juga luas, apalagi Hinata memang memiliki fisik yang bisa dibilang lemah.

"Tenang saja, kamu belum telat." Tenten menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju barisan. Terlihat hampir semua siswa-siswi kelas dua belas telah hadir. Semuanya tampak bercanda tawa dengan temannya masing-masing. Ada pula yang berdiri sambil tidur, makan, baca komik, main game dan lain-lain. Mereka tampak senang. Mereka bisa bergerak lebih leluasa tentunya, karena mereka memakai pakaian bebas.

Setelah semua siswa-siswi berkumpul tampak seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan semua barisan murid kelas dua belas. "Hari ini kalian akan melaksanakan acara yang diselenggarakan pihak sekolah dalam rangka untuk menghilangkan kepenatan kalian sebelum ujian kenegaraan. Acara perkemahan ini berbahaya, maka saya ingatkan untuk selalu berhati-hati. Saya Kakashi Hatake, penanggung jawab kegiatan ini."

"Masing-masing kelas akan mendapatkan guru pendamping masing-masing. Jika ada apa-apa kalian dapat memberitahukannya pada saya ataupun guru pendamping masing-masing." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalian dapat menuju bus kalian masing-masing. Di kaca bus telah tertera kelas kalian. Jangan salah masuk bus." Setelah mengatakan itu, siswa-siswi kelas dua belas berhamburan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari bus kelas masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah kaa-san! Aku ingin melihat dunia luar. Aku ini penjaga hutan ini tapi kenapa aku hanya duduk di sini saja. Aku ingin memantau hutan ini." Di sebuah rumah sederhana di tengah hutan terdengar suara rengekan dari seorang pemuda berambut blonde, bermata saffir, dan memiliki tiga goresan tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. Ia memakai Kuromontsuki, kimono untuk laki-laki ditambah pedang yang tersampir dengan apik di pinggang bagian kirinya. Dari luar terlihat keren tetapi jangan salah, penampilan bisa menipu, nyatanya terkadang sifatnya bisa benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Tidak, Naru! Kaa-san takut kamu terluka." Ucap Wanita di depan pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, Naru bisa jaga diri. Naru hebat dalam berpedang. Naru mohon Kaa-sana!" Mohon lagi Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang sudah dikepalkan di depan dada.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak. Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa Naru." Ucap ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina. Ia menatap Naruto dengan air muka yang sendu. Ia benar-benar tidak tega pada anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau Kaasan tidak pernah menjelaskannya!" Naruto pergi dari hadapan Kushina. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar.

"Naruto! Jangan keluar! Kaa-san bilang jangan keluar!" Teriak Kushina. Naruto menulikan telinganya, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya. Kushina menatap sosok Naruto yang semakin menghilang. Air mata berhasil lolos dari iris berwarna ungunya yang sungguh menawan.

'Maaf.. Naru.. Kaa-san hanya takut. Kaa-san takut bila kamu akan bertemu dengan manusia. Kaa-san benar-benar takut.' Batin Kushina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju hutan Konoha membutuhkan waktu yang tebilang cukup lama, pasalnya terletak di pinggir kota Konoha. Siswa-siswi kelas dua belas lebih memilih melanjutkan tidur mereka atau melakukan kegiatan lain seperti bergosip, makan, mendengarkan musik atau bermain gadget.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam penuh, akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan Konoha. Hutan ini begitu lebat dan gelap. Terkesan mengerikan. Satu persatu siswa-siswi turun dari bus. Ketika turun Hinata terperangah, hutan Konoha begitu hijau namun dirinya tetap takut. Hutan ini seperti mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda, sedikir menyeramkan namun ada juga ketenangan. Seolah hutan ini menyimpan sejuta rahasia di dalamnya.

"Anak-anak ayo berkumpul dahulu." Ucap Kakashi dengan suara yang lantang. Semua siswa-siswi berkumpul menurut kelasnya masing-masing. Guru pembimbing masing-masing kelas telah berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan mendirikan tenda terlebih dahulu. Sesudah itu kita akan membentuk regu beranggotakan sepuluh orang, setiap anggota regu akan ada yang berbeda kelas, ada pula yang sekelas. Nanti akan dibagi jadwal untuk setiap regunya. Sampai sini dulu, bubar!" Ucap Kakashi. Anaka-anak segera mencari tempat untuk mendirikan tenda. Setiap tenda muat untuk delapan anak.

Hinata sedikit kesulitan dalam mendirikan tenda, tapi pada akhirnya jadi dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Setelah semua tenda dibuat, mereka dibagi menjadi regu beranggotakan sepuluh orang, Untung saja Hinata seregu dengan Tenten kalau tidak ada Tenten mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang baru.

"Untung saja kita seregu Hinata!" Tenten mengatakannya sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum senang sambil membalas pelukan Tenten yang begitu erat.

"Se-sesak.. Te-nten-chan!" Hinata sedikit bernapas lega ketika Tenten melepaskan pelukannya.

"YOSH! Sekarang tugas ragu kita mencari kayu bakar! Ayo!" Ucap Tenten dengan semangat yang membara. Tenten dan Hinata berjalan paling belakang. Teman-teman seregu mereka berjalan di depan seraya sekali-sekali menggambil kayu bakar.

Hinata menatap dengan takjub keindahan hutan ini. Suara burung yang berkicau dan melodi hembusan angin membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Walau di hutan ini banyak semak belukar itu tidak mengurangi keindahan tempat ini.

Matanya seketika terpaku dengan kupu-kupu yang terbang melintas di depannya. Sayapnya begitu indah. Sangat indah malah. Warnanya ungu dengan bintik-bintik jingga. Tampak begitu bersinar. Hinata yang pada dasarnya menyukai kupa-kupa langsung mengejarnya. Matanya seakan terpaku pada kupu-kupu itu, melupakan semua tentang mencari kayu bakar maupun tentang teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata telah mengejar kupu-kupu itu ke dalam hutan. Jauh ke dalam hutan. Sedikit berlari tapi tak sadar bahwa di depannya ada sebuh kayu. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa setelah itu Hinata terjatuh. Ia kehilangan kupu-kupu itu.

"Ittai! Sakit sekali!" Lirih Hinata. Ia melihat lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tidak banyak namun sakit. Sikunya juga tergores. Hinata melihat sekeliling dengan jeli, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya tersesat. TERSESAT.

Kembali Hinata mengingat tentang nasihat-nasihat keluarganya. Ternyata itu menjadi kenyataan. Dirinya benar-benar tersesat. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Bagaimana kalau ia dimakan hewan buas. Hinata merasa takut. Sangat takut.

Hinata berjalan menuju batang pohon. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang mungil di batang pohon itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sungguh lelah. Air mata pun tidak dapat ditahan lagi, dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Dirinya menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Kaa-sama.. Hiks.. Tou-sama.. Neji-nii-san!" Hinata menangis sesengukkan. Ia takut. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia bisa hanya menangis.

"Hey! Jangan menangis." Suara lembut seseorang memasuki indra pendengaran Hinata. Hinata mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang begitu tampan. Berambut blonde, beriris saffir, di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga goresan tipis, dan ia memakai Kuromontsuki, jangan lupakan pedang yang tersampir di pinggang kirinya.

"Si-siapa?" Hinata bertanya. Ia penasaran tapi air mata tetap jatuh dari iris lavendernya.

"Jika kamu masih menangis, aku tidak akan menjawab." Masih dengan lembut ia menjawab. Perlahan-lahan Hinata menghantikan tangisannya.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terulur menuju kedua pipi Hinata. Mengahapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Hinata. "Aku Naruto. Kamu?" Ucap Naruto masih melanjutkan kegiatannya menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan tangannya.

"A-aku Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata. Ia memang sudah tidak menangis tapi sekarang pipinya lah yang memerah. Persis seperti tomat. Naruto tertawa keras ketika melihat itu.

"Mo-mou! Naruto-san." Hinata menjadi malu sendiri. Ia berniat menundukkan kepalanya namun dicegah oleh tangan Naruto.

"Kamu tidak boleh menunduk lagi. Sayang sekali bila kecantikan mu terhalang oleh rasa malu dan rendah diri. Itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan. Kamu seharusnya bangga dengan apa yang kamu miliki. Berusahalah untuk menunjukkan kecantikan mu." Ucapan Naruto begitu menyentuh hati Hinata. Ia terperangah sejenak, memikirkan semua perkataan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah akan aku coba." Ucap Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara dengan nyaman pada orang asing yang baru ditemui lagi pula pakaiannya sangat aneh.

'Tunggu! Aku baru sadar kalau Naruto-san berpakaian aneh." Pikir Hinata. Bagaimana tidak aneh coba, jika ketika berada di hutan tapi pakaiannya kimono, sangat tidak cocok.

"A-no…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-san berpakaian seperti itu?" Dan di pinggang Naruto-san juga ada pedang.. Eh! Tunggu kok bisa ada pedang?" Hinata menjadi heboh sendiri. Penampilan Naruto seperti cosplayer sih! Jadinya kan Hinata terkejut.

"Oh! Pakaianku memang ini dan lagi salah jika aku membawa pedang?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Tidak juga sih! Tapi.. Siapa sebenarnya kamu?" Tanya Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata sudah benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku? Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?" Hinata menggeleng dengan polos. Kalau Hinata tahu ia tidak akan tanya lagi.

"Aku adalah penjaga dan pelindung hutan ini." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

Ketika mendengar itu sontak Hinata terkejut, bukan terkejut karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa penjaga atau pelindung hutan itu nyata namun ia terkejut karena Hinata pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya. Ia pernah mendengarnya.

Aku adalah penjaga dan pelindung hutan ini. Aku adalah penjaga dan pelindung hutan ini. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar dalam pikiran Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata mulai mengabur. Kepalanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Hinata ambruk dalam dekapan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil menangis di tengah hutan. Memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam. "Kaa-sama! Tou-sama! Neji-niisan! Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Mengapa kamu menangis?" Tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu. Mendongkakan kepalanya demi melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

"A-aku terpi-sah dari Kaa-sama hiks… Tou-sama.. hiks.." Gadis itu kembali menangis. Anak laki-laki yang berada di depan gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Tenang! Nanti akan aku bantu mencari orang tuamu. Siapa namamu?" Ucap laki-laki kecil itu. Hinata menghapus air matanya. "Aku Hinata." Ucap gadis kecil bernama Hinata.

"Aku Naruto. Aku adalah penjaga dan pelindung hutan ini." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi itu. Ia begitu nyaman ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Kaa-sannya pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak boleh percaya dengan orang asing, namun entah mengapa ketika bersama dengan Naruto, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu takut lagi. Hinata merasakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat. Hinata menyukainya.

"Mengapa kamu menolongku, Naru-kun? Padahal kita tidak saling kenal." Hinata bertanya. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan alasan Naruto menolongnya. Biasanya orang hanya mau menolong orang yang tidak di kenal.

"Apakah menolong membutuhkan alasan? Apakah harus pada orang yang kita kenal saja?" Hinata mengangguk ketika Naruto bertanya.

"Menurutku, tidak. Kata Tou-san, kita harus membantu semua orang yang kesulitan. Lagian, aku mau membantumu karena aku peduli padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan mantapnya. Di mata Hinata, Naruto begitu berkharisma. Bola matanya yang bulat berbinar-binar. Entah sejak kapan nama Naruto telah menempati suatu ruang di hatinya. Entah sejak kapan Hinata menjadikan Naruto sebagai seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Teriakan seorang pria terdengar oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Itu suara Tou-sama. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hinata. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Tersenyum kepada Naruto dan berbalik pergi.

"Oh ya, Naru-kun! Arigatou untuk semuanya." Hinata kembali berbalik. Naruto tersenyum. "Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali. Jika suatu saat itu memang terjadi aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan aku." Kata Naruto saraya tersenyum lembut. Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga berharap. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat Naru-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya kiri kanan, ia tidak mengenali tempat ini, yang ia lihat hanyalah dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Hinata juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar kamar.

"Kaa-san, dia lagi sakit!" Hinata mendengar suara Naruto.

'Sepertinya Naruto sedang berbicara kepada ibunya.' Batin Hinata. Secara perlahan-lahan Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Mengainjakkan kakinya di lantai yang begitu dingin, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

Semakin Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu semakin terdengar dengan jelas pembicaraan Naruto dan ibunya.

"Kaa-san tidak peduli. Dia itu manusia. Jika manusia mengetahui tentang kita menurut hukum, manusia itu harus mati." Hinata sempat terkejut. Ia menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan bahwa manusia yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto dan ibunya adalah dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hukum dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengannya. Kaa-san pernah bilang kan bahwa kita harus membantu seseorang tanpa memandang status, derajat, maupun fisik. Apa kaa-san lupa?" Hinata sudah mencapai depan pintu. Ia ingin membuka pintu itu namun keraguaan menghingapi diri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Naruto?" Tanya Kushina lirih.

"Aku peduli padanya Kaa-san. Aku ingin melindunginya sama seperti aku ingin melindungi Kaa-san dan hutan ini. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, namun hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus melindunginya."

Hinata terpaku. Tangannya yang tadi ingin membuka pintu kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh. Apakah dirinya yang Naruto maksud? Tapi mengapa? Dengan segera Hinata membuka pintu dengan perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang bersujud di kaki wanita berambut merah yang Hinata perkirakan sebagai ibu Naruto. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Hinata bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak dijangkau penglihatan Naruto dan ibunya namun tempat yang masih terjangkau pendengaran.

"Hukum tetaplah hukum. Ia harus mati." Ibu Naruto memejamkan matanya, sesekali mendesah frustasi.

"Aku mohon Kaa-san jangan hukum Hinata. Terlebih ia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku mohon." Suara Naruto bergetar. Hinata terisak tanpa suara. Apakah Naruto masih mengingatnya? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan Hinata saja baru ingat ketika ia pingsan. Ini jelas membuat hati Hinata menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Baiklah! Kaa-san aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, karena itu, aku memohon dengan sangat, lepaskan Hinata." Naruto terisak. Biarlah hatinya saja yang sakit, asal Hinata tidak akan mengalami hal itu. Biar hanya Naruto yang harus menanggung perasaan ini, biarlah ia yang sakit asal jangan Hinata, karena Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Manusia pertama yang Naruto temui, dan gadis pertama yang Naruto cintai. Naruto begitu peduli pada Hinata.

"Asal jangan Hinata yang tersakiti aku rela. Dengan senang hati aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan manusia. Karena itu, aku mohon lepaskan Hinata." Hinata terisak semakin kencang, membuat persembunyiannya ketahuan. Naruto dan Kushina sontak melihat ke arah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang menangis membuat Naruto sakit. Sebenarnya Kushina pun merasa iba, namun hukum tetaplah hukum.

"Hah! Baiklah Naruto, Hinata tidak akan di hukum mati, namun kamu harus memegang janjimu." Ucap Kushina sambil menghela napas. Kushina berlalu untuk memberikan privasi kepada anaknya dan Hinata.

Naruto berlari untuk memeluk Hinata. Memeluknya begitu erat. "Hiks.. hiks.. mengapa? Mengapa kamu peduli padaku, Naru-kun? Hiks.. hiks.. Padahal aku hanya orang asing." Rancau Hinata.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Kamu bukan orang asing Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini datang." Naruto mengusap surai indigo Hinata. Sedangkan, Hinata masih terisak di dada Naruto.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu." Hinata tidak berbohong. Dirinya sudah besar, sudah tahu apa itu mencintai dan ia yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto adalah perasaan cinta. Ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu, tapi kenapa kisah cintanya harus seperti ini?

"Hinata, terima kasih! Aku merasa lega karena kau juga mencintaiku." Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata dengan lama, walau air mata tidak dapat menutupi kesedihannya, menutupi takdir yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku gadis kecil yang dulu?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. "Mudah! Pertama karena rambut kamu, kedua karena sikap kamu dan ketiga karena perasaan ini." Naruto membawa tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dada kiri Naruto, tempat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Aku harap waktu berhenti untuk saat ini." Gumam Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka hanyalah korban takdir yang begitu kejam.

"Hinata, ayo aku antar kamu pulang." Dengan sangat berat hati Naruto mengucapkan itu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak rela pergi dari sisi Naruto, namun apa daya, dirinya hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati, terbelenggu oleh takdir ini.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tangan Hinata dan Naruto terus bertautan. Mereka menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah untuk selama-lamanya –mungkin-

 **Naruto POV**

Sejak aku lihat dia pertama kali mungkin saat itulah aku jatuh cinta. Usiaku memang muda namun aku tahu bahwa itu adalah perasaan cinta. Irisnya yang begitu menenangkan, membuatku merasa bahagia, merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sikapnya selalu membuatku ingin tertawa dan ingin menggodanya. Terutama senyumnya yang begitu menawan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Aku ingin memilikinya.

Tapi, takdir sepertinya selalu mempermainkan hidupku. Mengapa? Apa salahku sehingga takdir selalu menjauhiku? Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Untuk apa kau pertemukan aku dengan dia jika pada akhirnya kami harus berpisah? Tidak kah kau mengasihani kami? Tidak kah kau memberikan kami waktu kebersamaan walau hanya sebentar, tanpa perlu memandang perbedaan. Aku tahu kami memang berbeda, tapi apakah kami tak pantas untuk bersama? Kami-sama sebenarnya apa rencana mu? Apa yang mau kau perbuat pada kami? Mempermainkan kami? AKU MOHON JAWAB AKU KAMI-SAMA!

Tapi, aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan dia. Jika waktu dapat diulang aku tetap akan memilih untuk bertemu dengannya karena dialah kebahagianku. Tanpa dia mungkin aku memang hampa namun setidaknya aku dapat mengingat semua kenangan kami yang hanya sedikit ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Jika memang ini cara terbaik yang harus ku ambil, maka akan ku ambil, tak peduli resiko apa yang akan menungguku untuk ke depannya baik rasa sakit maupun rasa hampa, aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan dia. Aku peduli padamu, karena itu bahagialah, tetaplah bahagia, walau tanpa aku di sisimu.

 **Naruto POV End**

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan sampai di tempat perkemahan teman-temannya, dan itu berarti bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah.

"Hinata, sampai sini saja ya.."

Hinata mengangguk dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tetap bahagia Hinata! Temukanlah seseorang yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Sayonara, Hime! Aku mencintaimu." Itulah kata terakhir Naruto, sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang di telan kegelapan hutan. Hinata hanya dapat terpaku melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Entahlah Naru-kun. Ku rasa aku tidak dapat menemukan penggantimu. Sayonara mo, Naru-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu." Hinata berjalan lurus menuju perkemahan.

Setibanya di sana, semua pasang mata sontak menatap ke arah Hinata, termasuk keluarga Hinata. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata hilang, Hiashi, Hotaru dan Neji segera menuju ke tempat kemah Hinata.

Hotaru berlari memeluk Hinata begitu erat, Hinata masih mengeluarkan air matanya, entah karena rindu dengan orang tuanya atau karena cintanya yang berjalan mulus. Cintanya kandas sebelum memulai apapun, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Hinata!" Tegus Hotaru ketika melihat pandangan Hinata kosong. Tersentak dengan teguran Hotaru membuat Hinata tersadar. Begitu tersadar ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dada ibunya, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang begitu sulit untuk dipendam seorang diri. Semua orang hanya dapat menatap Hinata dengan penuh kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san sebenarnya apa alasan kita tidak boleh bertemu manusia?" Tanya Naruto. Walau akhir-akhir ini ia uring-uringan tapi rasa penasarannya juga kuat.

Kushina menghela napas. "Dulu kamu mempunyai kakak laki-laki Naruto. Namanya Menma Uzumaki, namun karena bertemu seorang manusia ia berubah, ia menjadi seorang anak yang pembangkang. Ketika gadis itu mengetahui siapa kakakmu, ia malah menjauhi Menma, ia takut kepada Menma, itulah yang menjadi pemicu bunuh diri yang dilakukan Menma. Kaa-san hanya takut kamu seperti itu Naruto. Kaa-san hanya punya kamu." Kushina menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Kaa-san lihat sendirikan? Hinata tulus. Ia gadis polos yang bahkan tidak bisa berbohong." Balas Naruto.

"Manusia itu bisa berubah Naruto. Kamu terlalu naïf."

"Tapi, kaa-sana, beri aku satu kesempatan saja. Biarkan aku hidup bersama Hinata, ia sudah tahu kebenaran tentang kita tapi ia tidak menjauhi kita. Bisakah?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tahu betapa khawatirnya Kaa-san padaku, tapi apakah Kaa-san ingat apa yang dikatakan Tou-san? Pada dasarnya kita dan manusia itu sama. Mencintai manusia itu tidak masalah, asal kita mampu menanggung resikonya. Aku tahu resikonya. Kehilangan kekuatan bukan? Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di dunia manusia?"

Kushina tampak menimbang-nimbang semua pernyataan dan pertanyaan Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, hutan itu dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, jadi untuk apa ada penjaga hutan.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san?"

"Kenapa juga Kaa-san bisa terayu oleh tipu daya mu Naruto? Baiklah kita coba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, ada seseorang di luar yang ingin bertemu padamu." Ucap Neji. Selama ini Hinata lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar, keluar jika ada hal-hal penting saja. Ini terkadang membuat keluarganya cemas. Kadang keluarganya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

Hinata keluar dengan langkah yang berat. Ia seperti sudah tidak berniat hidup lagi, seakan jiwanya telah hilang. Ketika melihat orang yang ingin menemuinya terbelalaklah dirinya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Hinata yakin ini pasti mimpi, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan baying-bayang pemuda itu, namun tetap tidak berhasil.

"Hinata, ini aku!' Ucap Naruto. Ketika Naruto selesai mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto seraya menangis.

"Naru.. naru.. hiks.. ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengusap-usap surai indigo Hinata yang begitu lembut. "Sudah ku bilang, karena aku peduli dan karena aku mencintaimu. Terima Kasih Hinata untuk semuanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru-kun!"

Mungkin ketika kita memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah pada cinta kita, saat itu juga kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian. Sakit di awal memang, namun pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan suatu keindahan yang luar biasa. Aku tahu bahwa kita berbeda namun Hinata aku tetap peduli padamu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Tiada batas lagi dalam cinta kita, ku rahap kita dapat mejalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih mulai saat ini. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar.

 **OWARI!**

 **A/N : Special for #TAoLS Tribute Projects #Prompt_10 "CARE" YOSH! Selesai juga! Hehehe! Jangan bully Yuu ya, karena Yuu tahu bahwa fic ini aneh. Apakah feelnya dapat? Yuu harap dapat deh! Gomen juga kalau banyak typo. Kalau alur kecepatan, Yuu minta maaf, kalau kependekkan Yuu minta maaf dan kalau ada alur yang maksa, Yuu juga minta maaf.**

 **Sedikit tambahan, di sini Naruto adalah sejenis Penjaga atau Pelindung Hutan, ini karangan Yuu sendiri sih! Makhluk sejenis Neruto itu Cuma ada di dongeng, jadinya kalau ada di dunia nyata terlihat WOW dan mungkin sebagian orang menjadi**

 **Yuu nggak mau banyak bicara nih! Yuu ucapkan arigatou bagi yang review, follow, fav fanfic-fanfic Yuu selama ini. Arigatou minna~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Jambi, 03 September 2015**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
